Zombie Apocalypse Survivors
by kdanielle123
Summary: So the zombie apocalypse happened, and the guys of Big Time Rush are some of the last human survivors. Join them as they live through the craziness that is now planet Earth. They may even make new friends along the way.
1. Chapter 1

Big Time Zombie Apocalypse Chapter 1: The new girl

Kendall's POV

"Guys a crowd of zombies are coming this way. James go make sure the gate is closed. Logan make sure nothing of importance is on the porch. Carlos lock the door when everyone is back inside. I've got your backs." I said as I grabbed my gun as everyone ran off to do their jobs.

I bet everyone is really confused of why we are doing this and yes I did say zombies. Let me start over. First off the zombie apocalypse finally came around and wiped out most of the earth's human population. Me and the guys luckily survived. We found a house in country where we can stay and not get attacked by zombies from the inside. The woods are right next to us, so we can try and hunt. We're not too far from Los Angeles, so we can go into houses and get food and medicine for ourselves. Now back to the story.

"They're closing in!" Carlos said as he ran back inside with Logan. James came running in the back door seconds later.

"Wait!" I thought I heard from the outside, but Carlos closed the door and locked it. Then I heard banging on the door. I thought it was just a zombie trying to get in.

"Dude did you hear a girl's voice?" Carlos asked as he moved to the door.

"Carlos don't you dare open that door." I said sternly.

"Please open the door! I don't want to die!" I definitely heard a girl's voice on the other side of the door. Carlos gave me a puppy dog look.

"Fine but James grab your gun. Logan go grab the hatchet just in case." The guys did as told as Carlos opened the door. A girl about our age tumbled in as Carlos closed and locked the door again. She looked at us where me, James, and Logan had our weapons ready to kill if needed.

"Please don't kill me I'm human." She said as she sat up with her hands up. I stepped closer. Usually if one was a zombie they would attack as soon as they got near a human. She did nothing but look at me. I lowered my gun.

"She's good." I said as I sat my gun by the door. James did too as Logan put his laying against the couch.

"Thank you so much!" She said relieved.

"What's your name?" Carlos asked.

"Kylie. Kylie Kole." The girl said. I was about to introduce us, but Kylie interrupted me. "I know who you guys are. You're Big Time Rush!"

"Used to be. Now we are just four friends trying to survive." Logan said.

"Wow this is really cool. I really like you guys' music."

"Why thank you miss." Carlos said as he grabbed her hand and kissed it. Kylie giggled.

"Why don't I show you around." James said as he held his arm out for her to link up with.

"I would love that." She said as she linked arms with James. They walked off.

"So do you think she likes James?" Logan said as the two walked away.

"I don't know, but let's all agree that if she ends up dating one of us that there will be no sex while the others are around." I said. I was a little jealous that James already was hitting on the girl, but there is still the chance that she doesn't like him.

"Agreed." Carlos and Logan said as we started walking off to do some things around this house.

"Someone will have to tell James though. He's the one hitting on her already." Carlos said.


	2. Story Time!

Zombie Apocalypse Survivors Chapter 2: Story Time!

Kylie's POV

"Thanks for the tour James." I said as me and James ended up in the living room after the tour.

"You're very welcome." He grabbed my hand and kissed the top of it. I giggled, but then I shivered. "Are you cold?" James asked. I nodded and he went to the couch and grabbed a blanket. "Here you go." I wrapped myself in the blanket as I went to sit down on the couch. James sat down right next to me on the couch, Kendall sat in the recliner, Logan sat on the floor next to me, and Carlos was lighting a fire in the fire place. When he was done, he sat down on the other side of me.

"So Kylie were you alone before you found this house?" Logan asked.

"No actually I had a boyfriend." I said sadly. "We were running from some zombies, and I tripped and fell. I can be a very clumsy person at times by the way. He came back to help me because the zombies were closing in fast. He helped me up and started fighting the zombies, but there were too many for him to fight. He told me to run and save myself. I didn't want to, but I want to live too. So I ran a little ways away and saw him eaten by the zombies." I started to cry a little. James and Carlos put their arms around me, and Logan rubbed my leg. "I'm sorry guys. I didn't mean to get emotional on you guys on the first night I'm with you."

"Oh its fine, Kylie. We didn't realize that you just lost your boyfriend. We wouldn't have asked if we knew it in the slightest." James said rubbing my back. Kendall came up to me and handed me a tissue.

"Thanks." I wiped the tears from my eyes. "So how did you guys end up here?"

"We were in the studio recording some new songs, when we heard the alarm thing go off." Logan started off.

"There had been rumors flying around that the zombie virus thing was going around." James said.

"Of course nobody, including us, believed the rumors. Tons of people didn't believe in zombies." Logan said.

"We ran into the break room to see if the news was telling what was going on. The news said the zombie apocalypse was happening. We couldn't believe that was what was going on, but we looked outside and saw real life zombies attacking people outside." Carlos said.

"We ran down the stairs to the lobby to see zombies were already getting inside the building, so we went out the backdoor. Kelly told us that there was this house that her friend, Jackie, lived in and we could stay there for a while, which is actually this house. We somehow got split up from Kelly and Gustavo. All four of us grabbed a pipe and started fighting our way to this house. We somehow made it to this house, but when we got here Kelly and Gustavo were nowhere to be seen." Logan said.

"And we don't know anything about our families." Kendall said sadly.

"That's awful. I'm so sorry that you guys don't know what happened to your families." I said.

"Do you know what happened to yours?" Carlos asked.

"Yeah me and my boyfriend Grant stayed with my parents and my sister Frankie up till the zombie apocalypse happened. Me and Grant got out but my parents and sister never got out. My sister was only 6." I said sadly as I wiped another tear from my face.

"You've seen a lot of deaths because of this virus haven't you?" James asked.

"Yeah and that's not counting the numerous bodies I saw from the aftermath of the first wave of zombies." I said. There was a long silence.

"Well I think I'm going to turn in. What about you guys?" Logan said standing up. We all nodded.

"I'll take first watch." James said as he grabbed the gun.

"Why do you have to look out for zombies? The door is locked and the windows are boarded up." I asked.

"Well if any zombies come around here. We like to kill them off, so we always have someone on guard. Also, if any survivors come around we would like to help them if we can." James said.

"Oh okay." I said.

"The bedroom is this way." Logan said leading me to the bedroom because I had forgotten already where it was. There was one king size bed and one twin size bead. "We're used to just two of us in the king size bed and one of us in the twin, but I think three of us could fit on the king size bed. You're small."

"I'll take the twin bed." Carlos said as he walked over and got into it.

"I guess that means me, you, and Logan get the bed." Kendall said.

"Wait does James have to stand guard the whole night?" I asked because I was worried he won't get any sleep. "I can take his place sometime."

"No! You just went through a traumatic experience with the zombies. We don't want you doing a shift tonight." Kendall said.

"I'll take his place. Let me go tell him." Logan said walking out of the room. Me and Kendall got into bed.

"Night Kylie." Kendall said.

"Night Kendall." I said snuggling up to him. He put his arm around me and I fell asleep.


	3. Learning how to shoot!

Zombie Apocalypse Survivors Chapter 3: Learning how to shoot!

Kylie's POV

"Alright Kylie to survive you need to at least learn how to shoot a gun. Okay?" Kendall said when he brought me out one day.

"Okay what are we going to shoot?" I asked holding a shotgun. Kendall has one too.

"We are actually hunting, but this is also great zombie shooting practice." He says. We walk around a bit till we saw a rabbit. "Okay stay low and don't make a noise."

"Alright." I said getting down next to him. He raised his shotgun and fired at the rabbit, which he killed. We walked over to it. "I'm not a vegetarian, but this is really sad that we have to kill rabbits." I said. Kendall pulled out the game bag and put the rabbit in there. We searched some more till we found a squirrel.

"Okay let me show you how to set up." He positioned the gun where it needs to be. Okay aim right at the squirrel and shoot." I did and I hit it!

"I hit it!" I exclaimed as I ran over to it.

"Nice job lets grab it and go." Kendall grabbed the squirrel and put in the bag. We hunted for two hours. I killed five animals not including the first one I hit, and Kendall killed two animals not including the rabbit he killed first.

"Hey guys you're back!" James said when we walked through the door.

"And unharmed it looks like." Logan says.

"Yeah mostly, just cuts from trees and stuff." Kendall said putting the game bag on a counter.

"How much did you guys kill?" Logan asked as James looked into the bag.

"Wow that's a lot who killed the most?" James asked.

"I did!" I said happily.

"Yeah well beginner's luck." Kendall said mad.

"Its not luck if you got skill." I said as I walked off. That night in honor of my first hunt we ate the squirrel I killed first.


	4. Zombie Attack!

Zombie Apocalypse Survivors Chapter 4: Zombie Attacks

Kylie's POV

"Hey Kylie me and Logan are going to this convenient store we found the day you found us. We didn't get to get stuff from it since we were attacked by zombies. You want to come?" Kendall asked me the day after I learned how to shoot.

"Um yeah sure. When are we leaving?" I asked.

"In five minutes, go grab your gun." I went into the closet, where we keep our weapons mainly in. I grabbed my shotgun and went to the kitchen.

"You ready?" Logan asked.

"Yeah let's go!" We walked for about ten minutes till we found the convenient store. We went in. "So what do we need?" Almost all the shelves were still pretty full, and I'm sure there is some storage thing in this place.

"Grab as much stuff you can put in your bag. We'll probably coming back to this place." Kendall said as he started grabbing stuff.

"I'm going to look in the back for stuff." I said. The guys nodded and went back to grabbing stuff. I went back there and found a first aid kit. "Great this will help!" I went about and started grabbing some items that will be useful. That's when I heard a rustling noise. That's when I noticed the back door to this place is in this room, but wait there's a hallway past the door I entered in. What's this door lead to?

"Kyles are you almost done?" I heard Kendall ask.

"Yeah hold on." I yelled back at him. I went over to the door and opened it. There in the closet looking skinny and extremely hungry was a zombie. Silly me had put my gun down, when I came back here, so I'm defenseless against a hungry zombie. He started chasing me, while I tried to run back to the front to either grab my gun and shoot or one of the guys help me. Just my luck, I tripped and fell. The zombie was closing in fast. "Kendall! Logan!" I screamed on the top of my lungs. I heard running and the zombie was right there. I tried to get up, but the zombie jumped on me, and started trying to eat me. I heard several gun shots and the zombie went limp and fell next to me. Then we heard a crash. The back door had fallen down and zombies started flooding the place. Logan started shooting the zombies, while Kendall runs to me and helps me up. All three of us just start running. I grabbed my gun and we left the convenient store. Somehow in all the mess, I got split up from the gang. I found what looked like a house. I ran into it. I had to catch my breath. That's when I noticed I had zombie gunk all over me. "Ugh I really need to wash this crap off." I heard something from upstairs. I grabbed my gun this time and started walking up the stairs prepared to shoot if needed be. I heard something from one of the bedrooms. I got closer and kicked the door down. Inside was a boy about eleven with a gun pointed at me while I had a gun pointed at him.

"Who are you? Are you a human as well?" The little boy asked.

"I'm Kylie Kole and yes I am a human. Are you here all by yourself?" I asked as I put my gun down my gun.

"I'm Mitch Garden. My parents left a week ago and never returned. My dad gave me this gun, so I can protect myself from the zombies if needed be. He said they would be back in a few hours, but they never returned." He said sadly.

"I'm sorry to hear that. Would you like to come back with me and live at my safe house?" I asked.

"Are you there by yourself?"

"No there are four boys that live with me. Two of them are probably looking for me now. If you come, we may be able to find them or at least get back to the safe house."

"Okay yeah I want to go with you." Mitch said getting up from his bed where he was sitting.

"You can grab anything you want. Pictures, toys, etc. is okay to bring with you as long as it can fit into a backpack. You have a backpack right?" He nodded and grabbed it and started putting stuff into it. "I'll meet you in the kitchen. Is it alright if I grab some food?" Mitch nods. I walk off to the kitchen and grab stuff that are non-perishable into my bag. I also clean the zombie gunk off of me. Ten minutes later, Mitch walks into the kitchen. "All ready to go?"

"Yep!" He had a Batman backpack on and a shot gun in one hand. This is such a weird picture, but oh well we need to go find Kendall and Logan.

"You follow me, okay?" He nodded his head. We walked and walked for two hours just telling each other stories and other things. Then we heard some rustling. We turned and saw a swarm of zombies coming toward us. We both pulled out our guns and started shooting them. We were surrounded by zombies soon enough, so we had to stand back to back to kill off zombies. I heard a scream and turned around to see zombies overtaking Mitch. I had just killed off all the zombies near me, so I started killing the zombies that were trying to eat my little friend. I eventually killed all of them. I ran over to Mitch. "Mitch stay with me! Kendall! Logan!" I scream.

"Kylie I think I'm dying." Mitch had zombie bites all over his body and some limbs that look like they are about to fall off.

"No don't even say that Mitch. Kendall and Logan are going to come, and they're going to save you. I don't know how to use medical stuff, but they do." I said hysterical.

"It's alright Kylie. You keep the human race going. I hope to see you again." With that he closed his eyes.

"Mitch! No!" I screamed as I started crying on his chest. Five minutes later, I hear someone. Twenty minutes later someone wraps their arms around me and pulls me away from Mitch's body. "No! I can't leave him!" I screamed as I struggled against the hold that someone has on me.

"Kyles it's me, Kendall calm down. You are fine." I stopped my struggling and started crying into his chest.

"He was only eleven, Kendall. I told him he could live with us since his parents are probably dead. If I hadn't had gone into the house and brought him out he'd probably still be alive now." I choked out.

"It's not your fault Kylie. Don't blame yourself." Kendall said.

"I just can't help but blame myself for this."

"Did you say his parents left him there?" Logan asked which kind of scared me considering I didn't know he was there.

"Yeah."

"Well we saw two older people bodies when we were trying to find you. Do you want to see if they are possibly them?"

"Yeah. I'm sure Mitch put a picture in his backpack." Kendall let go of me and I grabbed Mitch's backpack. I found a picture of him and his parents. "Kendall can you carry Mitch? If those bodies are his parents I think we should burry them together." Kendall nodded and carefully picked up the falling a part body of Mitch Garden. We found the bodies ten minutes later. I took a look at the bodies and a look at the picture. "That's them." Kendall put Mitch's body down beside his parents' bodies. Kendall and Logan then took out their small shovels and started digging. Fifteen minutes later they had made a hole large enough for them. They put the bodies in the hole. "Goodbye." I said as more tears came rolling down my face. Once Kendall and Logan buried the bodies, they both hugged me and put their arms around me as we walked back home.


End file.
